


Me Husband

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Something about Aaron being so domestic really turns Robert on. He catches him working hard on table decorations for their wedding and he can't help but worship his husband.





	Me Husband

 

With a smile on his face Robert makes his way through the door back home, back at the Mill. How could he not be. He's a week away from marrying the love of his life, the same man he gets to wake up to every day, the same man he woke up to this very morning, the same grumpy git that seems to smile only for him. Remembering his sleep soft eyes and fluffy hair only makes his smile widen. Everything was going great today. He had a chance to wind up his sister about the new guy in town. Went as far as to let out some of his signature smugness. He also helped out Liv with her speech, well more like gave her some words of encouragement, but it was clear that he helped get her through her hurdle.  
  
Now he has the night to himself with Aaron, just the two of them, a rare occasion now a days, Diane had generously offered to take Seb for the night and Liv decided to spend the night at Gabby's. Being away from all the wedding prep madness was the only way she could focus, or at least that was her excuse.  
  
"Aaron." Robert called out as he walked through the door. "Liv is staying at Gabby's tonight so looks like it's just you and me."  
  
He heard no response as he slid his jacket down his arms and off his shoulders, he neatly folded it and drapped it over the chair, that's when he saw it, when he saw him. Aaron concentrating hard on his task, earphones in his ears, and his tongue slightly sticking out as he sat at the kitchen table. His large hands meticulously threading the ribbon through the tiny loops on the small sacks that had collected at the table. He figured they were some of the table decorations Chas had been on about earlier in the day. Aaron Dingle the grumpiest git in the village. Aaron fucking Dingle who wouldn't be caught dead dancing in public, was making table decorations by hands. Not just making them, but seemed to be enjoying it. There was something so zen about it, but even through the focus there was something so special about the look on his face. Yeah his family was having a bad week, a bad month really, especially Chas. With the heartbreaking outcome of her pregnancy hanging over them, he managed to shine somehow. It's not that he didn't care; he did, Aaron had the biggest heart of anyone Robert had ever met, and it's part of what drew him to Aaron, but for the first time in a long time he seemed truly happy. His eyes seemed to smile as he looked down at his handiwork, they seemed to shine with pride. He'd never know if it was pride in his work, or pride in what they represented, not unless he asked.  
  
Still, all he could think about was how beautiful Aaron looked, moreso than ever. Seeing him in this light, so domestic, so happy, as crazy as it was, it was only turning him on. He bit his lower lip and slowly walked towards Aaron.  
  
"Oi." He said loud enough that Aaron would hear him. He saw Aaron look up, almost jumped in surprise really, but he wasn't going to tease. Not if he was to get what he wanted. Not if he wanted to get what he was now desperate for. "Have you seen me husband?" He asked invoking a memory, and a smile from Aaron.  
  
"Not your husband just yet." He said in return, the classic sass full in swing, as he smirked.  
  
"You know." Robert started as he walked around Aaron and leaned down wrapping his arms around him from behind. He placed a soft kiss to his cheek and rested his chin on his shoulder. "You look quite fit doing all this." He said.  
  
Aaron scrunched his face in confusion and opened his mouth to say something cheeky, except the only thing that came out was a moan as he felt one of Robert's hands rubbing at his crotch. As much as he initially wanted to protest, the thought had quickly gone, something about Robert's touch has always had this affect on him, no matter what mood he's in, a single touch from Robert can change it in an instant. He licked his lips and leaned his head into Robert's, their cheecks pressing together. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to please me husband." Robert replied before running his tongue along Aaron's earlobe. "That okay with you?"  
  
All Aaron could do was nod in response. Yes it was okay, it was way better than okay.  
  
"Good." Robert whispered into his ear. He then slowly pulled away dragging the chair Aaron was sitting on. He dragged it back away from the table giving himself enough room and then placed a soft kiss to the top of Aaron's head and walked back in front of him. Leaning down he stretched out his arms and took a hold of his belt, unbuckling it before doing the same to his black jeans. With a smile on his face he used his knees to spread Aaron's legs apart and knelt down between them.  
  
He licked his luscious lips as he trained his eyes and the excitement building in Aaron's jeans. He was getting hard, that mich was clear, but he wanted it before it was fully hard. "Pull it out." He demanded.  
  
Aaron didn't need to be told twice. This kind of privacy was cherished, enjoying each other like they used to wasn't quite as easy now. He lifted himself off the chair enough to slide his jeans down, Robert's hands taking over as he sat back down. With his jeans around his ankles and Robert's green eyes focused on his own, Robert smirked and leaned in taking him into his mouth, his beautiful lips wrapping ever so softly around his semi hard dick.  
  
"Fuck." He groaned when he felt Robert's tongue running along his shaft as he pulled back, the soft pop sound that filled the air as his dick left Robert's mouth sent chills through his body. Fuck if Robert wasn't expert at everything he did. The man was an excellent cook, a mechanic, a businessman, and could fuck like a god. It blew his mind that he was all his.  
  
Robert wrapped a hand around Aaron's hard dick as he leaned in running his tongue along his taint to his balls, a motion that he repeated a few times before teasing the very edge of his hole. "Fuck, you taste amazing." He said as he pulled back to look directly into Aaron's eyes.  
  
As Aaron ran his fingers through Robert's hair, Robert reached for the hem of Aaron's shirt and lifted it up his chest, and over his head, without fully taking his shirt off he tucked it behind his head so that his chest would be fully exposed. It gave him the freedom to run his hand all over his chest and stomach as his mouth turned it's attention to Aaron's dick once again.  
  
"Fuck." Aaron moaned and threw his head back as he felt himself hit the back of Robert's throat, a feeling he would never tire of, a feeling he could live through again, and again. He could feel his toes curling, could feel the heat building in him and tighten his grip on Robert's hair. He held him in place to make him stop, he wanted more, and even without saying a wordas if reading his mind, Robert stood up unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor before his jeans followed. He looked down at Aaron, his naked body on display for him, and placed a hand to his mouth before spitting on it.  
  
Aaron smiled, he could tell what was coming, somehow Robert read his mind, just like he's always been able to. He leaned down and slicked Aaron's dick with his spit with a grin on his face, a cocky grin that just begged for punishment. He lifted a leg over one of Aaron's, then did the same with the other, he straddled him and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck as he took his lips. A searing kiss, one filled with want, with lust, yet filled with so much promise. This was their life, they were one another's now, for good.  
  
As he pulled back from the kiss Robert reached an arm behind himself and grabbed a hold of Aaron's dick, he lined it up with his own hole, and gently lowered himself onto it. A gentle whimper escaped his lips as he felt the sting, the tender skin skin of his hole adjusting to the intrusion, adjusting to Aaron's girth. He bit his lower lip and breathed in hard as he felt Aaron slide in after a minute. The smooth gliding sensation making both of them moan. The sting when the head first pushes through is one thing, but the feeling Aaron's dick sliding through the threshold after is all the much sweeter. "Fuck." They both groan in unison.  
  
Aaron wraps his arms around Robert as his hands glide across his back, his fingers digging in hard, leaving marks along the way. Fuck, he could live in this moment forever. He could live in feeling himself wrapped up in Robert forever.  
  
"Fuck me." Robert begged and Aaron complied. He squeezed his arms around Robert as he began to thrust off the chair and into Robert. Every thrust bringing the most filthy sounds rushing out of Robert's mouth. The sounds all a mix of groans with whimpers, were so erotic they alone could make Aaron come, he felt himself getting close. Between the blow job Robert had alrrady given him and the feeling of Robert's hole tightly wrapped around his dick, he was not going to last much longer.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so amazing." Aaron whispered into Robert's ear, his voice like gravel, the sound only sending shivers down Robert's spine and sending close to his orgasm. "Oh fuck. I'm going ro come." Aaron groaned as he felt Robert's hole tense around him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck." He sped up his thursts as he slammed into Robert.  
  
Robert moaned and leaned down biting down onto Aaron's shoulder as he felt his own orgams explode. The hot streams shooting between Aaron's chest and his own. His breath ragged and legs soent, he had come without even touching himself. It's what Aaron does to him. What he has always done to him. "Fuck. That was amazing." He said as he pulled back to look Aaron in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah it was." Aaron replied, his voice still gravely. He's not sure why him doing the decorations turned Robert on, but he sure as hell was glad about it.  
  
As Robert stood he looked back downat Aaron, lust still in his eyes, he couldn't help but lick his lips. Aaron tried to stand but Robert pushed him back down and just as quickly got back on his knees.  
  
"What are yo...fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Aaron gasped as Robert took him in his mouth, his hands clamping down on the edge of the chair. Having just come had only made his dick that much more sensitive and having Robert's lips wrapped around it again was beyond anything.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He muttered as Robert's head bobbed up and down, taking him whole, he could feel himself hitting the back of of his throat and just like that he felt tightness in his stomach, he was about to come again. "Oh fuck." He groaned and felt Robert's sucking intensify.  
  
Robert could feel Aaron tensing and knew what was coming, it was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he had pictured when he first stood up and looked back down at Aaron. Yeah he had just shot his load inside of him, but fuck if he didnt want to swallow him. He couldn't help himself, even if he'd never done this before, he wanted it more than anything. He wrapped a hand around the base of Aaron's dick and stroked him as he moved his mouth up and down with it.  
  
"Im gonna..." Is all Aaron got out before Robert felt the hot spurts shooting down his throat. He closed his eyes and savored every last drop before slightly pulling back and licking Aaron clean. He looked back up at him and winked an eye.  
  
"Is me husband pleased?" He smirked.

 

 


End file.
